pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs Zombies: Brain Outbreak
Plants vs Zombies - Outbreak (or PvZ B.O) is a new game created by --OnePiece (talk) 21:55, September 30, 2019 (UTC) and is available for free at Playstore (No one would want to pay for this). This game is a parody from the events of the games RE2, 3, and Outbreak File Game style The game has the same form of playing from PVZ 2, but the levels are separated by hours, rather than by days, and the game itself is much shorter than the last, but being considerably more challenging. It has a total of 47 hours and 1 last hour for the final boss. The background has 8 scenarios, except for the hospital, having only 7, and the BRC Lab, having a single stage, each of which containg about 12 hours of game play, about 1 hour per stage (about 35 minutes IRL) Artune Streets 12 hours - A.P.D Zombie,Crow Zombie Woman Zombie, Fleabag Zombie, Stalker Gargantuar, Citizen Zombie will all appear in these 8 scenarios, but might also appear on later scenarios. The tiles are filled with litter, resembling the destroyed raccoon city. The raid name for these scenarios is "Urban Overcrowd", where up to 3 zombies will fall from the sky. Sometimes, the scenario might contain destroyed cars or street bins that works as shields for zombies. They absorb 500 damage each A.P.D (Artune Police Department) - A.P.D Zombie, Doctor Zombie (B.O), Nurse Zombie, Zombie Citizen, Stalker Gargantuar, Big Tongue Zombie The raid here is name "Halt!", where 3 A.P.D Zombies will appear from the sky Sewers 12 hours -Gigator Zombie, Dirt Imp, Roach Zombie, Stalker Gargantuar, Citizen Zombie, Zombie Woman and Trash Zombie will appear at these 8 scenarios. The raid attack in this scenarios is "FLUSHED!", where, several Dirt Imps will fall from the sewers and some pieces of litter will fill the scenario, acting as shields for the zombies. Trash Zombie might hide beneath such pieces of trash and get a unuwary player. Obs: the sewers tubes on this scenario can interact with plants like Bulbowling and Grapeshot. If any of them enters into the tubes, they will end in somewhere else of the lawn Artune Zoo 12 hours Zombie Elephant, Zombie Monkey, Wild King Imp, Stalker Gargantuar, Fleabag Zombie, A.P.D Zombie, Zombie Woman, Gigator Zombie, Crow Zombie and Childimp will appear at these scenarios. Artune Park 7 hours Popcorn Zombie, Kid Imp, Crow Zombie, Fleabag Zombie,Zombie Citizen Stalker Gargantuar, A.P.D Zombie and Woman Zombie. There will be some Popcorns Carts s shields and when the are destroyed, they will spread brain corns, atracting Crow Zombies. The radi attack here is name "It's time to play", where Kid Imp, Zombie Citizen and Popcorn Zombiw will appear in a dust tornado. Hospital 4 hours [[Doctor Zombie (B.O), Nurse Zombie, A.P.D Zombie, Patient Zombie, Recepcionist Zombie, Stalker Gargantuar and Crow Zombie will appear in this last stage Brain Corps Lab 1 hour - Every zombies present in game, including Dr. Zomboss and his Viratron Zombot 1998 will be present here Brain Virus Is the virus responsible for turning everyone in the city into zombies. They will be present at the tiles of the scenario of several stages and will be marked by the famous Crossed Bones skull of danger, but this time, in the format of brains. The tiles can be used by the player, but will be harmful for the plants, where they will be turned into Zombie Citizens if not treated at time. In the other hand, a zombie steping into such tile will gain a dangerous boost, which varies depending on the zombie, going from a health boost, up to some extra abilities, such as spiting acid in far distances, shooting, creating virus that causes several negative effects, os increasing of speed for a while Game Story The game happens in the fictional city of Artune, a city that has been infected by the Brain Virus, a virus that turns peoples and plants into zombies under the order of the evil Dr.Zomboss (he again, huh!), who faked his true identity to the citizens, pretending to be a well-intended doctor that soonly founded the Brain Research Corps (BRC). Due to the fact that the city was located far away from the great cities, the governmen would not look after criminal activites as often as it would usually, making it easier for Dr. Zomboss to work on his evil plans. Unfortunatelly for his plans, you, the player, Crazy Drave and Penny (yes, they are here again) are living on a nearby forest named Artune Forest and will start to wonder why there are zombies wandering around the road, leadin you to the discovery of his plans. Brc Lab Shop * This is a shop that is available afte the game is beated by the first time. Here the player can buy cards and power up zombies for the Reverse Break Game, as well purchasing zombies for the already said mini game. For more detail, see BRC Lab Shop Artune Forest Garden The player can plant sprouts here. Bernie the Bee is also present and has the same function as it's PVZ2 counterpart. Here the player cana lso afford plant cards for the Doom Card Game. Brain Jacker Bar A bar that is available after the player completes the 4th hour. The player will find a booklet where it leads to the Brain Jacker Bar. There the player can challenge a Boomer Zombie (Character) for the Doom Card Game, as well play the Slot Machine. For more details, see Bar Brain Jacker Reverse Break - This minigame is the opposite of the already known Jar Break game. This time, the player will control the zombies and shall try gettin throught the plants to invade the enemy's house; The player can only afford putting a limited ammount of zombies, so this requires a lot of strategy. If the player runs out of zombies, it's game over. Every zombie in the player's deck is represented by a small card and the ammount of times that zombie can be used is determined by the number in the bottom of the left of their cards. The player is required to have at least 5 zombies to enter in a level. For more details, see Reverse Break (Brain Outbreak) Survival at the secret city * Endless zone from the game. This endless zone is unlocked after the player picks a map and is led to an ongoing work site of the city (that will never be finished) DLC content * A DLC containg the 3 challenges below can be downloaded by US$ 9,00 at Playstore 'Run against the time': - this is a game mode where the player will play the same hours played at the main game, but this time they will afford 48 hours in game (about 16 hours irl) to beat the game,otherwise they will be killed as the city is destroyed. Beating this mode gives the player the "Somehow, i'm still alive" achievement. Gargantuars will appear every hours and will be 30% stronger. =Endless nightmare zone:= - this game mode is excatly like the endless zones from PVZ2, except for the fact that ONLY Stalker Gargantuar (and Kid Imp) and Elephant Zombies will appear, They will also be 60 % stronger and Brain Virus tiles will be much more often that usual. Beating 100 levels will award the player with "B.R.A.I.N.S" achievement. 'The city of the Dead': - In ths game mode, the player is challenged to kill from 10.000 to 100.00 and ultimatelly 1,00.000 of zombies. The players who complete this challenge will be awarded with 50 k of gems and the "going back to origins" achievement. This can be played as many times as the player wants to. Every 3 months, the 3 players who completed this challenge in the fastest time will be awarded with500 dolars, the opportunity of visting Popcap Studios and the chance of realizing a wish. The wish has no need of being related to the game or PVZ franchise. Photos will be posted at the Popcap twitter and insta